Honey
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega a South Park, haciéndose amigo de Butters y consiguiendo la desaprobación de los demás.
1. Chapter 1

Toda la clase estaba impaciente por ver al alumno nuevo en el aula del señor Garrison.

-Sentaos de una vez, estará a punto de llegar. - dijo el señor Garrison.

Entro el alumno nuevo, tenia en el cuello unos auriculares grandes, sus ojos eran amarillos, su pelo era rubio y que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su ropa era unas tallas mas grande.

-Sienta de ahí. - el señor Garrison le enseño su asiento al lado de Butters.

Rato después, Jeremy, que así se llamaba el nuevo. Estaba estirando de la oreja de Butters.

-¿Como te llamas?. -

-Butters. -

-¿Y te apetece hacer algo esta noche?. -

-No puedo, tengo que irme a dormir pronto. -

-Yo iré a buscarte,¿donde vives?. -

-No gracias, no puedo. -

-¿Acaso no has oído que no quiere ir contigo?. - le dijo Kenny a Jeremy.

-No estaba hablando contigo. - Jeremy y Kenny se miraron desafiantes que hasta saltaban chispas. Butters sabia lo que iba a pasar y se aparto, Jeremy y Kenny empezaron a pelearse.

Al final acabaron en el despacho de la directora con un castigo. Butters esperaba a Kenny en la entrada de la escuela, pero por desgracia Jeremy salio primero.

-Mira quien me ha estado esperando. -

-No era a ti, era a Kenny. -

-Pues no se que tiene de especial. -

-El es mi amigo, tu no. -

-Pero que borde eres, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa. -

-¿Que?, no. - Butters no pudo oponer resistencia, ya que Jeremy era mas fuerte. El coche de Jeremy estaba en el aparcamiento de la escuela.

-No quiero subir ahí. - se quejo Butters.

-¿Por que?, tampoco esta tan mal. -

-Nunca me subo a coches de extraños. -

-Pero tu me conoces. -

-...No. -

-Sube, que no te va a pasar nada. - al final Butters subió al coche. Ambos se pusieron el cinturón, Jeremy encendió el reproductor de CD,s y la musica empezó a sonar. Butters cogió un peluche de una abeja que había en su asiento.

-¿Que es Honey?. - le pregunto Butters.

-Es la mejor discoteca rave de todos los tiempos. - Butters lo miro extrañado.

-¿Y eso que es?. -

-Lo que estas escuchando, ¿te gusta?. -

-Si. - dijo Butters alegre. -

Al día siguiente:

Butters y Jeremy estaban sentados juntos, algunas personas aun estaban de camino a la escuela, y es señor Garrison tampoco había llegado.

-Escucha esto Butters. - Jeremy le puso sus auriculares a Butters.

-¿Que hacen esos dos?, ¿ahora son amigos?. - pregunto extrañado Kenny.

-Kenny mira. - Butters le puso los auriculares a Kenny. -¿Te gusta?. -

-No, eso es una porquería. -

-No le hagas Butters, no sabe que lo que esta escuchando es arte. -

Kenny volvió a sentarse junto a Stan y Kyle.

-Esta noche voy a Honey, ¿quieres venir?.

-Claro, me encantaría. -


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Butters llego a casa eran la 4 de la mañana, Jeremy lo había traído de vuelta a casa. Cuando Jeremy volvió a casa todo estaba silencioso. Fue a su habitación, se quito la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior y se fue a dormir.

Cuando se desperto bajo a la cocina a desayunar con sus padres. No le dijeron nada de lo que hizo durante la noche anterior. Cuando Jeremy entro en clase todos le miraban mal, incluso Butters se cambio de sitio y no estaba sentado a su lado como ayer. Cuando acabo la clase fue a su taquilla, pero estaba abierta.

**Hora y media antes:**

Butters entro en clase algo cansado, se sentó en su sitio mientras esperaba a Jeremy.

-Butters, tenemos que hablar. - le dijo Kenny.

-¿De que?. - Kenny le dijo a Butters que Jeremy escondía drogas en su taquilla. - Eso no es verdad. -

Kenny se saco una pequeña bolsa del bolsillo con unas pequeñas pastillas de colores, y otra bolsa pequeña con una especie de polvo blanco.

-Kyle y yo vamos a decírselo al director. - dijo Kenny

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros?. - dijo Butters.

La directora había llamado a su despacho a Jeremy, lo habían expulsado durante cinco semanas.

-Butters, ¿como lo pasaste ayer?. -

-Bien, ahora tengo que irme. -

-Espera. - Jeremy agarro el brazo de Butters para que no se escapase. -¿Por qué me evitas?.

-Por nada. -

-Ya, claro. -

-Tengo prisa, adiós. - Butters fue acorralado por Jeremy.

-¿Quien ha registrado mi taquilla?. - Jeremy agarro el brazo de Butters.

-No lo se...me haces daño... - Jeremy lo soltó y dejo que Butters se fuera.

Jeremy volvió a casa, ya que no podría volver a clase en cinco semanas. Cuando llego a casa no había nadie, no sabia que hacer durante 5 semana sin clase, aparte de ir a Honey por las noches.

Jeremy recordó lo que dijo que paso en su antigua escuela hace casi dos años, fue detenido por tener drogas escondidas en la taquilla de su escuela y por intentar quemar su escuela con alumnos y profesores dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy estaba tumbado en su cama con la musica a todo volumen, su hermana pequeña entro en la habitación. La hermana pequeña de Jeremy apago furiosa el reproductor de musica.

-Deja de poner esa mierda. - dijo Patty, que así se llamaba la hermana pequeña de Jeremy.

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana, si no te gusta ya puedes irte de esta casa. - Jeremy volvió a encender el reproductor. Patty salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

Patty siempre había deseado que Jeremy fuese a prisión desde el primer día que la violo, hace cinco años, cuando Patty estaba con fiebre.

Cuando pasaron las 5 semanas Jeremy volvió a clase. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo todo el mundo murmuraba a su alrededor. Al entrar a clase Butters estaba hablando con Wendy.

-Hola Butters, cuanto tiempo. - le saludo Jeremy.

-H-hola. - saludo Butters.

-¿No ves que esta ocupado hablando conmigo?. - le dijo Wendy.

-¿Y quien eres tu, su puta?. - Eso molesto a Wendy.

-¿Como te atreves?. - dijo Wendy, Jeremy se llevo a Butters a otra parte del aula.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, ¿lo sabias?. -

-No, no lo sabia. - Jeremy empezó a besar a Butters.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?. - dijo alguien detrás de Jeremy.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?. - al darse la vuelta vio al primo de Butters. - Mira a quien tenemos aquí. - dijo Jeremy con sarcasmo.

-Sueltalo, ahora. - dijo Trent.

-Tranquilo, que no es para tanto. - dijo Jeremy. Butters se puso detrás de Trent para protegerse de Jeremy.

-Ya nos veremos mas tarde, mi amor. - le dijo a Butters.

-Trent, cuanto tiempo. ¿Donde has estado?. - dijo Kenny acercándose a Trent y Butters.

-Tuve que ir a New York a resolver unos asuntos. -

A la hora de almorzar, Butters fue al baño, al salir no había nadie en los pasillos, solo estaba Jeremy apoyado en la pared.

-Te estaba esperando. - dijo Jeremy. - No creas que ahora te vas a escapar.

-Kenny me esta esperando. - dijo Butters caminando algo mas deprisa.

-Espera. - Jeremy agarro a Butters de la cintura. - ¿Eres virgen?. -

-¿Eh?. -

-¿Que si has follado ya?. -

-...No... -

-¿Y quien sera el afortunado de llevarse tu virginidad?. -

-Sueltame, por favor. - Jeremy vio una clase vacía, obligo a Butters a entrar con el.

-Y sigo,¿preguntándome quien sera el afortunado?. -

-No me hagas daño, por favor. - Butters estaba bastante asustado. Para desgracia de Jeremy, que se creía que la clase estaba vacía. Trent, Kyle y Stan estaban adelantando un trabajo de ciencias.

Antes de que Jeremy hiciese nada, Trent le golpeo haciendo que le empezase a sangrar la nariz. Jeremy no se rendía tan pronto, ambos chicos se empezaron a pelear. Butters empezó a pensar que Jeremy no le dejaría tranquilo hasta que Jeremy no se acostase con el.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy y Trent acabaron en el despacho de la directora, como cualquiera que se pelease en horario escolar.

Butters se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado, y decidió ir a casa de Jeremy para que le dejase tranquilo.

-¿A que fuiste a New York?. - le pregunto Kenny a Trent

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, cotilla. -

-Es solo curiosidad. -

-Fui a buscar a un tipo que me debía dinero de unas apuestas. -

-Ah, ¿y lloro mucho el tipo?. -

-¿Que?. -

-¿Que si lloro cuando tu llegaste?. -

-¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?. -

-Trent. - le llamo Kyle.

-¿Que pasa?. -

-Butters ha ido a casa de Jeremy, le vi entrar hace un rato en ella. -

-Si ese rarito se atreve a tocar a Butters lo ultimo que vera es como le saco los ojos. -

Jeremy no estaba sorprendido de que Butters estuviese en su casa, y había tardado menos de lo que esperaba. Ambos estaban en la habitación de Jeremy.

-Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que un día venda tus órganos. - dijo Patty, que estaba en la puerta.

-No tengas tanta envidia. - Jeremy cerro la puerta de su habitación dejando a Patty fuera.

Jeremy ofreció algunas pastillas a Butters, pero las rechazo amablemente.

-¿Empezamos?. - dijo Jeremy.

-Vale. - contesto Butters.

Kyle guio a Trent y Kenny hasta la casa de Jeremy, llamaron a la puerta y les abrió Patty.

-¿Aquí vive Jeremy?. -pregunto Kenny.

-Si, y si venís a impedir lo que iba ha hacer el chico rubio que a venido, llegáis tarde. Arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Trent subió a toda prisa, seguido de Kyle y Kenny. Al entrar en la habitación Jeremy estaba sentado en la cama, como si los estuviese esperando.

Cuando Trent entro a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Butters abrazado a Jeremy acostados en la cama. Trent se puso furioso y saco a Jeremy de la cama tirándolo al suelo.

-Trent para, por favor. - le suplicaba Kyle. Butters estaba bastante confuso y aturdido, debido a que Jeremy le había dado drogas.

-Llevaos a Butters de aquí. - dijo Trent, Kenny empezó a vestir a Butters.

-Te dije que me acabaría acostando con el. - le dijo Jeremy a Trent.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Stotch, Butters seguía aturdido.

-¿Que le dirás a sus padres cuando lleguen?. - pregunto Kyle.

-No les diré nada. - dijo Trent.

Al llegar los padres de Butters, Trent dijo que Butters se encontraba mal. Trent subió a la habitación de Butters para ver si se encontraba mejor.

-...Lo siento... - se disculpo Butters.

-No es culpa tuya..., solo te dejaste engañar por ese idiota.

-...Lo siento... - volvió a disculparse.

-No hace falta que te disculpes mas. -

-...¿Que han dicho mis padres?... -

-No les he dicho nada, no te preocupes. -

-Te prometo que no lo volveré a ver. -

-De acuerdo. -

Trent no sabia con seguridad que es lo que haría Jeremy de ahora en adelante. Mas le valdría a ese loco ir con cuidado, o si no Josh le daría su merecido.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny y Butters caminaban por el pasillo hacia clase, Butters miraba al suelo triste por algo.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Te volvieron a castigar sin golosinas?. - bromeo Kenny

-No es eso, es otra cosa. -

-¿Entonces que es?. -

-...Nada, no importa. -

-Dímelo, que no se lo diré a nadie. -

-Vale, me gusta Jeremy.

-...Oh, eso...no creo que a Trent le guste que digas eso. -

-Pero yo quiero a Jeremy, y nos vamos a casar. -

-¿Que?, espero que no sea verdad, si te veo con Jeremy tendré que decírselo a Trent. -

-Si se lo dices te intentara matar por no habérselo dicho antes. -

-Es verdad, pero prometeme que no te casaras con Jeremy. -

-...Vale, lo prometo. -

-Ese chico es una mala influencia para ti. -

Butters entro a clase junto a Kenny, Trent ya estaba dentro del aula.

-¿Lloro?, a que si. - dije Kenny a Trent.

-Aun estas con eso. -

-¿Pero lloro o no?. -

-Si digo que si, te callas y me dejas tranquilo. -

-Mientras sea verdad. -

-Si. -

Eran las 4 de la madrugada, Butters escapaba por la ventana de su habitación, y Jeremy lo esperaba con su coche. Irían a las vegas a casarse,hace cuatro semanas Jeremy tenia los anillos preparados.

Ya por la mañana, Trent tenia que llevar a Butters al medico, ya que a Butters siempre se le olvidaban esas cosas.

-Butters despierta, tenemos que irnos. - Llamo a la puerta. Pero no le contesto nadie. Trent abrió la puerta, la cama de Butters estaba desecha y no había nadie en la habitación.

-Que yo no se nada, lo juro. - dijo Kenny. Trent fue a casa de Kenny para que le dijese donde estaba Butters. -

-Mentira y lo sabes. -

-Que no lo se, de verdad. - Sin pensárselo Trent apunto su navaja hacia Karen.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir la verdad?. -

-Si, Butters me dijo que se iba a casar con Jeremy, pero te juro que no se donde están. -


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy y Butters ya casi estaban llegando a las Vegas, solo les quedaban 4 Kilómetros. Butters estaba deseando llegar. En cambio Jeremy, tenia otra cosa en mente.

Trent no sabia donde podía estar Butters, busco en casa de todos sus conocidos, incluso los padres de Butters llamaron a la policía.

Ya llegaron a las Vegas, todo estaba lleno de casinos, hoteles y muchas discotecas.

-Ya hemos llegado. - dijo Jeremy. Al entrar al hotel, Jeremy pidió la llave reservada de su habitación.

-Esta todo listo, como usted pidió señor. - dijo un empleado del hotel. Butters entro en la habitación junto a Jeremy, encendió la luz y vio la cama de la habitación que había pétalos de rosa en forma de corazón.

-Jeremy, no tenias que haberte molestado. - dijo Butters.

-No a sido nada, sobre todo si tienes unos padres que te lo pueden pagar todo. -

Hace casi tres días que Butters y Jeremy ya se habían casado, disfrutaron mucho aunque no habían salido mucho de la habitación, solo para irse a alguna discoteca. Ya habían llegado a South Park, Butters no tenia muchas ganas de llegar a casa. Al pensar que le dirán sus padres y Trent.

-Mi niño, he estado tan preocupada. - dijo Linda cuando Butters entro en casa.

-Estoy bien mama, no me pasa nada. -

-¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado?. - le regaño Sthephen.

-Lo siento. -

-¿Y que nos ha dicho Trent eso de que te ibas a casar?. -

-Bueno...si. -

-¿Como que si?. explicate jovencito. - Butters le enseño el anillo a sus padres, y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo caro que parecía.

-¿Es un anillo muy caro, verdad?. - pregunto su madre.

-Si... -

-¿Y ese tal Jeremy es rico?. -

-Si... -

-Entonces que alegría que os hayáis casado. - dijo Linda.

-Me gustaría que viniese a cenar con sus padres. - dijo Sthephen.

-Vale, se lo diré.

De repente Trent entro en la casa.

-¿Butters?. -

-Hola. -

-Jeremy y Butters se han casado. -dijo Linda enseñándole el anillo a Trent. - Esta noche vendrán a cenar a casa.

Trent tenia ganas de buscar a Jeremy y asesinarlo, y después bañar a Butters en desinfectante para eliminar el rastro que Jeremy había dejado en Butters tocándolo.


	7. Chapter 7

Los padres de Jeremy y los Stotch estaban cenando tranquilos, los padres de Jeremy tenían una gran empresa en varias ciudades del mundo.

-Y dime Jeremy, ¿que planes tienes para el futuro?. - le pregunto Linda.

-No gran cosa, convertirme en Dj, solo eso. -

-Oh, que bien. -

-¿Y no tienes algo mas pensado?. - pregunto Sthephen.

-No. -

-Dile a los Stotch que idiomas sabes hablar. - dijo su madre.

-Alemán, Francés, Japones, Holandés y Ruso. - los Stotch se quedaron asombrados de que Jeremy pudiese hablar tantos idiomas.

A los pocos días el rumor de que Jeremy era inteligente llego a toda la escuela.

-Dime, ¿que se siente al saber que Butters se ha casado con un tipo mas listo que tu?. - dijo Kenny a Trent.

-No me provoques. -

-Solo era una pregunta. -

-¿Donde esta mi caramelito?. - dijo Mark

-¿Mark?, ¿que haces aquí?. - dijo Trent.

-Ya termine eso que tenia que hacer en Canadá. -

-Todos vais a sitios menos yo. - se quejo Kenny.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿donde esta Butters?, que tengo ganas de verlo. -

-Pues...se caso. - dijo Kenny. -

-...¿Que de que?. -

Jeremy y Butters iban hacia clase, pero se encontraron con Trent, Kenny y Mark.

-Hola capullos. - saludo Jeremy.

-Dime la verdad Butters, ¿te has casado con este?. -

-Oye, un respeto, que puedo mandarte al hospital. -

-¿Tu?, si ni siquiera me puedes derrotar en una pelea. -

-¿Quieres verlo?. - por suerte la cosa no llego a mas, Butters los separo.

-Venga vamos, que no quiero llegar tarde. -


	8. OVA Special

Jeremy era arrestado por quemar su escuela, por suerte toda la gente que había dentro no habían heridos. Solo quería matar al chico que mas odiaba de toda su escuela, Axel, era amable y buena persona con los demás, y eso a Jeremy le ponía de los nervios.

-Espero que esto te sirva de lección. - le dijo Axel a Jeremy.

-Te juro que un día te matare. - le amenazo Jeremy, los policías se llevaron a Jeremy a prisión, estuvo allí casi dos años, a las dos semanas de salir de prisión cumplió 16 años. El regalo de cumpleaños que le dieron sus padres fue que se mudarían a South Park.

-¿Y donde coño se supone que esta eso?. - le pregunto Jeremy a su madre.

-En Colorado. -

-Empieza a acostumbrarte, capullo. - le dijo Patty a su hermano.

Cuando llego a su nueva casa en South Park, no era como la casa en la que vivía antes, era mucho mas pequeña. Vivían al lado unos vecinos, solo era una madre y su hijo.

Al día siguiente tuvo que ir a la escuela secundaria de South Park. Un profesor me presento a la clase con la que iría todo un curso, por suerte se sentó al lado de un chico al que podría manipular fácilmente. Un chico rubio, con ojos azules y muy callado. Pero sin que se diese cuenta Jeremy se enamoro de ese chico que se llamaba Butters.


End file.
